HandOfBlood/Insider
Seine Abonnenten werden von ihm als Mitarbeiter bezeichnet (vgl. Schnittchen, Bibinatoren, u.ä.). * Es ist möglich, den Status „''Bester Mitarbeiter''“ zu erreichen, indem man etwas tut, was ihn sehr beeindruckt. Dieser Status ist jedoch nicht einmalig, mittlerweile kaum noch benutzt und kann jeder Person verliehen werden. * „''Das Gold annehmen''“ ist eine Bezeichnung, die dafür steht, dass man das Gold, welches man durch einen getöteten Gegner erhält, annimmt. Ursprünglich geht dieser auf den YouTube-Klassiker „Assi Toni“ zurück. Dieser Satz wird variabel verwendet, z.B. „Ich nehme den Besen an“, als HOB gewettet hat, sich bei 200 Live-Viewern auf seinem Livestream einen Besen in den Hintern zu schieben. Dieser Wetteinsatz wurde bis heute nicht eingelöst und der Mitarbeiter HeySoBitte wird dies nicht vergessen, der Feuerblitz wurde schon gekauft. * Max trank am 06.03.2014 für 1.000 Follower und 300 Views ein Glas Wurstwasser, nach eigenen Aussagen schmeckte es nach „Scheiße“ und er musste sich fast übergeben. * Durch seinen Blitzcrank OP Guide: AD BUTZ entstand der Ausruf „BUTZ!“, welcher der wohl Bekannteste aller wiederkehrenden Ausdrücke von HandOfBlood ist. * Beim typischen Ausdruck „OP“ fügen Max und seine Freunde ab und zu „Guide“ an, so würde er z.B. sagen: „Das war echt OP... Guide“ * „Kappa“ drückt Ironie aus. Man sieht z.B. in der Beschreibung der Butzfrauen "Wir wollen nächstes Jahr ... mindestens LCS Finals gewinnen. Kappa.". Dies ist auf einen Meme der Streamingplattform Twitch zurückzuführen. * Die Aussage "Komm ins Bild" stammt aus einer Nacht bei der HoB mit Perrick kleinere LoL-''Streamerinnen trollten. Dabei haben sie den einzigen Mod und wahrscheinlichen Freund der Streamerin "Candyflip" mit der Aussage "Komm ins Bild!" im Chat dazu aufgefordert sich auch vor der Facecam zu zeigen, da er sich offensichtlich im gleichen Raum aufhielt. * Es besteht das Gerücht, dass HandOfBlood eine heimliche, homosexuelle Beziehung mit Perrick eingegangen ist, da sie sich jeden Freitag in Berlin ein Hotelzimmer miteinander teilen. Kappa. * Der zweithäufigste Ausdruck neben "BUTZ!" ist "SCHLIATZ!", erstmals verwendet im ''Darius OP Guide. Ursprünglich sollte so das Geräusch eines schneidenden Schwertes nachempfunden werden, wenn ein Minion (Vasall) in-game gelasthittet wird. Auch verwendbar gegenüber einem Gegner - vorausgesetzt, ein Champion mit schneidender Waffe greift ihn an. Zum Beispiel: "Der Yasuo ist auch so'n richtiger Schlitzerboy!" Darius OP Guide * Die Catchphrase "VERONA? POTH!" entstand bei einem LoL-Game mit HandOfBlood und Perrick, bei dem sie nach jeden Kill "TOD!" rufen wollten, sich jedoch während des Spiels verhaspelten und so einmal "POTH!" riefen. Noch während des Spiels entstand daraufhin die Anspielung auf den D-Promi Verona Poth, indem ihr voller Name als neuer Schlachtruf genutzt wurde. Diese Catchphrase wird zumeist auf Fantreffen verwendet, um die Stimmung anzuheizen. Siehe "ZICKE ZACKE ZICKE ZACKE - BUTZ BUTZ BUTZ!" * Nach einer erfolgreichen Schlacht im Butzfrauen-Team (Gamewin oder Win eines Teamfights) fordert Max mit "ZICKE ZACKE ZICKE ZACKE" seine Mates auf, "BUTZ BUTZ BUTZ!" (wie: HEU HEU HEU!) hinterher zu brüllen, meistens mit eher mäßigem Erfolg. Siehe "VERONA? POTH!" * Der Ursprung des Spruchs "CHAMPION... STILL... THE MAAAIIIN!!!" liegt in einem Stream des deutschen LCS-Casters Maxim Markow aka LetsReadSmallBooks, nachdem er ein erfolgreiches Spiel mit dem Champion "Irelia" in LoL absolvierte. HandOfBlood übernahm diesen Spruch von seinem guten Freund und Kollegen Maxim, änderte ihn aber auf den Champion "Master Yi" ab, wobei nur der Teil "YI" in den Ruf eingefügt wurde. * Der Teamname von HandOfBloods "Heros of the Storm"-Team lautet "Milder Joghurt", dieser Begriff taucht auch an diversen anderen Stellen immer wieder auf (vgl. die LoL-Facts vom 1. April) * Samstag-Shit und Sonntags-Spack sind unregelmäßige Formate, die an ihren namensgebenden Wochentagen veröffentlicht werden. * Maximilian Knabe behauptet er hätte die Spasti-Transformation vollzogen und verweist dabei häufig auf ein Bild aus seiner Kindheit. Dies ist eine Anlehnung an das Fitnessprogramm Bosstransformation des deutschen Zuhälterrappers Kollegah. * Besagter Rapper galt als Coach des mittlerweile aufgelösten LoL-Teams "Die Butzfrauen", er trat jedoch niemals in Erscheinung und wusste vermutlich nicht einmal von dessen Existenz. * Es hält sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass der Streamer und Mitarbeiter von Max Sola bei ihm wohnt ohne Miete zu zahlen. Dies wird häufig gegen Sola verwendet und ist zu meist mit der Bezeichnung Lappen verbunden. * HandOfBlood verlieh sich selber auf Twitter die Titel : "Stolzer #BerlinerBanger", "Erfinder des Schrittübergangs", "Vlog-Gott" , "Twitter-Robin Hood", "Spast von Spandau", "Merch-Squad CEO"und "Unboxing Boss". Diese Titel haben alle individuelle Bedeutungen und eine jeweilige Entstehungsgeschichte: *# Stolzer #BerlinerBanger '': BangerMusik ist ein Label des deutschen Gangster-Rappers Farid Bang. HandOfBlood inszeniert sich hierbei selber als ein Bänger - zu deutsch Stecher - und grenzt sein Revier auf Gesamt-Berlin ein, was ihn und seine Crew mit Stolz und Euphorie erfüllt. *# ''Erfinder des Schrittübergangs: In vielen Vlogs bzw. Samstagsshit-Videos beendet HOB die Aufnahme einer jeweiligen Szene damit, sich die (scheinbar Handykamera) an den Schritt heranzuhalten. Die Idee dazu entstand in einem VLOGHandOfBlood - VLOG AUS DER HÖLLE mit den YouTubern von BrokenThumbsTV. '' *# ''Vlog-God: Siehe Erfinder des Schrittübergangs *# Twitter-Robin Hood: HoB sieht sich selber als die YouTube- und Twitter-Polizei und weist unachtsame DagieBienchen in ihre Schranken, wenn sie ihre Grenzen überschreiten. *# Spast von Spandau: Max wohnt in Berlin-Spandau.Der Spast von Spandau *# Merch-Squad CEO: ''Das Merch-Sqad wurde an HandOfBloods Geburstag am 1.08.2015 gegründet. Es gilt als Parodie auf das Promoten von Merch und ungekennzeichnete Produktplatzierungen.[https://www.YouTube.com/watch?v=KAmNmkl5tbQ ''#MerchSquad - die Abrechnung] *# Unboxing Boss: Es existieren 3 Unboxings von Lootraider-Paketen. Eines hat Max beim Unboxing im Fluss versenkt und wieder herausgefischt.Samstags-Shit: Lootraider-Unboxing #InDenFluss * Max streut bewusst das Gerücht er und der YouTuber David "BeHaind" Hain führen eine Beziehung. Dies wurde öffentlich nicht dementiert. Das dazu existierende Video ist eine Parodie auf den gleichnamigen VLOG von LiontTV. * "Wo bleiben die LoL Facts??!!!11" wurde häufig von Fans verwendet um Max liebevoll darauf aufmerksam zu machen, er möge doch sein pausiertes Format "LoL Facts" wieder aufnehmen. Insbesondere, da er versprach, dieses Format wöchentlich herauszubringen. Referenzen Kategorie:Unterseite